


Tattoo Ideas

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis discuss tattoo ideas with each other while high on weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first 1D fanfic so I hope you'll go easy on me. I'm still learning the art of real person fiction. Also, I don't really know much about weed so if anything I say about the subject is wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.

Zayn sat down on the bench by the private pool, watching silently as Liam, Niall, and Harry jumped in the water. Sometimes he was jealous that they could swim and he couldn’t, but then he remembered Louis wasn’t swimming that day either and suddenly felt better.

You’d probably think that getting caught with weed would make them change their ways, but no. In all honesty, neither of them really listened to what their fans said anymore. Yes, they loved the fans that truly loved them and said nice things about them, but after all the racist comments Zayn got daily and all the assumptions and conspiracy theories about Louis being gay, they both sort of started tuning out most of their fans’ opinions.

They needed an escape. Soon, that escape came when they discovered weed. Ever since then, they’d been getting high with each other almost every weekend.

"Sooo," Louis said, slipping on his words, but it just sounded normal to Zayn. "What tattoos you thinking about getting next? A rope sounds pretty good to me." High tattoos were probably never the best idea, but that never stopped them before. They'd always wake up the next morning regretting said tattoos, but hey, they regretted every tattoo on their body anyway, so no use stopping now.

"Dude, that sounds sick," Zayn responded. "I'm thinking of getting a tattoo of Perrie. It'll be funny because then people will think I'm committed to her when in reality I'm taking booty call requests." He laughed. It really wasn't funny at all, nor did it make any sense whatsoever, but that's what happens when you're drunk or high. Things are funny that don't make sense.

Louis laughed as well. "That's hilarious."

"Oh, y-you know what?" Zayn said, smoke exhaling from him slowly. "W-we should go get tattoos right now."

Louis smiled. "I like the way you think Malik."

They both got up off the bench, putting the remainder of weed in their pockets.

"Hey Har-rie and Leeyum," Zayn barely managed. He was looking the opposite way of the pool, but he didn't notice or care. "Me and Lou are gonna go get tattoos." He laughed. _Lou rhymes with tattoos_ , he thought to himself. _That's hilarious._ "Wanna come join?"

"No thanks," Liam and Harry responded.

As usual, Niall tried to talk them out of getting the tattoos. _You're gonna regret this later on you know, it's not a good idea to get tattoos when you're high, have you_ really _thought this through?_ He always did this. It never worked, but for some reason he kept trying everytime his bandmates did this. The rest of the members kept hoping that after a while he'd finally give up, but he was persistent.

Zayn and Louis walked to their Mystery Mobile, got in, and drove off to their usual tattoo parlor. Sometimes they wondered if the tattoo artists ever saw the two of them entering and thought "Oh no, it's _them_ again" but in the end, they were both giving the tattoo parlor probably the most business ever, so why would they be complaining?

Once they arrived, it was as if the tattoo artists had been waiting for them because they had two reserved spots opened for them.

"Heey," Zayn said. "We're here now, so the party can officially start."

They both laughed and then sat down at their spots to get tattoo'd.

"What do you want today?" their tattoo artists asked, walking up next to them.

"I want a rope," Louis responded and pointed to where he wanted it to be.

"I want my girlfriend Perrie."

"She's not here though."

They both laughed at this statement. They could feel the tattoo artists rolling their eyes at them, but in all honesty, at that moment they didn't care.

Zayn had to print out a picture of what Perrie looked like for the tattoo artist, and then the work began.

Throughout the rest of the session, they both made unfunny jokes and laughed at each one of them, making the tattoo artists pretend to laugh as well.

They drove around for a few hours, then as the high started to wear off, they headed home and went into the kitchen.

"Sheesh, how many tattoos did you get?" Niall asked, noting how long it took them to get back.

"Only two," Louis responded, showing him his rope. "And why do you suddenly care anyway? I thought you hated our tattoos."

"Oh I know," he replied, although most of his focus was on the phone book in front of him. Despite all the time he spent at Nando's, he still had to look up their phone number. "I just wanna see how big of a grave you're digging yourself this time."

"Oooh! That'd be a great idea for a tattoo!" Zayn chimed in. "A graveyard. Or a tombstone. Now that would be sick."

Niall sighed. Why did he even bother? "You're the sick one."

Later on, they all had gone to bed. The next morning both Zayn and Louis would wake up and wonder what the heck they were thinking getting those tattoos, and they'd probably do the same with the next million tattoos they got as well, but at least they'd have had a fun day together.


End file.
